


the science of love & connection

by laubrown1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, connection, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: sirius black had never really known what it was like to be loved. not until he met remus lupin.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	the science of love & connection

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a great Halloween! (if you celebrate it, of course) :)
> 
> I had a great Halloween! :)
> 
> So, I debated posting this short piece of writing! I had thought this story wasn't good enough to be seen by the world, but I'm just going to go ahead and take the risk in posting it! I'm going to be brave! I hope you all like it! :)

sirius black had never really known what it was like to be loved. not until he met remus lupin. 

  * sure, he was loved by james and peter and lily, but there was something deeper with remus. 
  * sirius never really opened up with anyone else until he met remus. he would open up with his friends and lily, but things were mostly on a surface level. 
  * most conversations he had with james and peter and lily consisted of jokes, light banter, and teasing. 
  * with remus, they would talk about their feelings and all sorts of things. conversations would include what their future would look like and what the meaning of life is. 



things were always **more** with remus. 

things were always **deeper** and sirius loved that and he **loved** him.


End file.
